Prime Nocte
by Daisy Wilson
Summary: What Dr. Turner and Sister Bernadette's wedding night might look like


Prime Nocta

Rating: M, definitely M

Disclaimers: Not mine. They belong to Jenny Worth and those fine folks at the BBC

A/N: I know that you're all thinking about it, so I opted to write it. As well, we don't know what Sister Bernadette's real name is so I opted for something I read in Outlander by Diana Gabaldon. As for Dr. Turner, he got a traditional English name

The wedding had been simple and beautiful and had taken place on a sunny Saturday afternoon. Chummy made the dress, the nuns provided the refreshment and Fred had the honour of giving away the bride. Sister Julienne made sure that Sister Bernadette, now known as Marsali Turner, had an appropriate trousseau when she left the order of Saint Raymond Nonnatus.

The reception took place in the church hall; the same church hall where Sister Bernadette and Dr. James Turner had met and eventually, fell in love. The nurses made sure that it was decorated to the nines. Trixie was manning the record player and Jenny was in charge of taking pictures to commemorate the day. Everyone was happy; James and Marsali were so in love and it was obvious. Even the stern Sister Evangeline was happy for the couple; she would admit that day that it was truly God's will that brought those two people together.

By 9:00, Marsali and James said their goodbyes and made their way back to James' house; young Timothy was spending the night with Chummy, Peter and Baby Poppy. James held the door with his foot as she gently picked her up and carried her over the threshold. She had no luggage, Cynthia and Jenny had brought all of her things over the day before and all she need to was unpack.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Turner," James said as he put her back on her feet. He gently kissed his bride and smiled.

"I'm happy to be here, Dr. Turner," she blushed. She was a midwife and knew full well what was going to happen that night and she was nervous.

"I'm not going to pounce on you, Marsali," he said as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I didn't expect that of you, James," she said with downcast eyes.

"There is no rule that says we have to do anything tonight but sleep," he said softly as he lifted her chin. Marsali could see the love in his eyes.

"Will it hurt terribly?" she questioned in a small voice.

"I'll be as gentle as possible," he assured.

Marsali leaned into her husband and kissed him, gently placing her hands at his waist. James pulled her into his arms and deepened the kiss while rubbing circles on her back.

"Let's go upstairs, James," she said as she took his hand.

James' heart was beating fast and his palms were sweating. He was totally aware that this night would set the tone for sexual relations between he and his wife for the rest of his life; he could not afford to make a mistake. He followed his wife upstairs and into their bedroom. She dropped his hand and went to the case and took out something that looked as though it was make of silk.

"I'm going to go change," she said with a small smile. "I won't be a moment."

James took off his jacket, shoes and tie. His shirt and undershirt went into the laundry hamper and his trousers went back into the close with the jacket. He pulled off his underwear and pulled on his pyjama bottoms and sat on the bed, waiting for Marsali. He had bought a new bedspread and new curtains to change the look of the room so it wold not be a total reminder of his late wife. He pulled back the duvet and sat on the sheets.

In the bathroom, Marsali was trying to calm her nerves. She loved James and truly trusted that he would never intentionally hurt her. She put her dress on the hook behind the door and left her underwear and stockings on the towel rod. She pulled on her new night dress, a gift from all the midwives. It was a pale blue silk night gown, modest but it still showed more skin than Marsali was used to. She padded back to the bedroom where her husband was waiting for her.

"You look enchanting," James said when she walked in. Her light brown hair came down to her shoulders and was neatly brushed.

"It was a gift from the girls, he confessed. "Do you like it?"

"Very much," he nodded.

Marsali joined him on the bed and gently touched his wrist and drew a line from his wedding band to his bicep.

"You're so very handsome," she said in a small voice.

"Don't be afraid to touch me," he whispered. "It's alright. In fact, you lead the way."

Marsali looked at her husband and kissed him again.

"Thank you," she exhaled.

Marsali spent a few minutes just kissing her husband. True to his word, he kept his hands on the mattress, letting her guide him. Once she was comfortable kissing him, she dropped her hand to his chest and inched closer.

"You can touch me," she said, granting him permission to do what he desperately wanted to do.

James put a tentative hand on her back and started to draw his own patterns on the blue silk. Marsali gently pushed him backwards so he was lying on their bed. She kept kissing him while rubbing his chest. James stopped rubbing her back and moved to making a long, swopping line from wrist to earlobe and back again. He couldn't get enough of her soft skin and hair.

Marsali got bolder and started to make circles that were lower and lower until she was rubbing his stomach. James groaned into her mouth at the sweet contact that was close to where he needed her hand but still so far away. Marsali stopped looking at his face and looked down to the drawstring of his pyjama pants. There was a noticeable tent in the pants and she swallowed hard. 'Now or never,' she thought.

Marsali undid the bow with a shaking hand.

"We don't have to do this," he asserted again, giving her a way out if she needed it.

Marsali looked him straight in the eye as she slid her hand into the bottoms. She gasped as she felt coarse hair and then the hardness that was the very essence of James Thomas Turner. James groaned at the contact and started to pant. He was painfully hard but his desire for her to take the lead was stronger.

"I don't really know what to do," she said as she ran her hand up and down the silky harness.

James kicked off the offending pants and kissed her.

"I want you to take over," she said in her thick Scottish accent.

Wordlessly, he sat up and ran his hand up her leg. He continued up her thigh, taking the night gown with him. Once it was bunched at her waist, he gently pulled it off and let it fall to the ground with a flutter.

"My God, you're beautiful," he gasped.

She was slight and with pale skin. Her breasts were small and he wanted nothing more than to hold one in his hand. He traced a line from her hip to her rib cage.

"You can touch me," she consented.

James wasted no time in gently cupping her breast. Her body felt like heaven and he tried to memorize each part. He teased the tip into a hard point and she gasped at the sensation. He mimicked her actions and traced the large circles over her torso before descending to the throbbing haven at the apex of her thighs. He found the sweet spot he was looking for and started to gently massage it. Marsali moaned at the sensation.

"More, James!" she exclaimed as her hips started to lift in an attempt to get closer to him.

He massaged her body until she arched tightly against his hand and cried out.

"What was that?" she gasped, trying to catch her breath.

"It's called an orgasm," he explained as rolled between her thighs. "Having one will make intercourse easier. Are you ready?" he asked.

"I am," she nodded.

James slid in until he felt the barrier which he now had to break.

"This is the part that will hurt a bit, love." He pushed through it and stopped the minute she gasped. "I won't move until you tell me to." He continued to kiss her face and neck and palm her soft breast.

"Alright, you can move," she said, a few minutes later.

James set slow pace and soon she was meeting each one of his thrusts.

"I'm almost..there…" he panted as he thrusted into her body. Marsali arched tightly against him for a second time, calling his name as she found release. Three thrusts later, he was moaning her name as he flooded her body with his seed.

He stayed in her warm embrace until they both stopped panting. He gently withdrew from her body and pulled her towards him, nestling her in the crook of his arm. He pulled the blankets up over them and sighed in contentment.

"Was it everything you thought it would be?" he asked with a yawn.

"More. I love you so much James."

"I love you too," she said as her own eyes started to droop.

"I'm glad you're my wife and step-mother to my son," he said as he hugged her tightly.

"I can't wait to be a mother to him and anyone else who might follow."

"Just say the word," he said with a sleepy grin.


End file.
